Cinq synonymes du rêve
by Ascleme
Summary: Cette nuit là, Will se retrouva attaché dans le bureau de son psychologue. Commence alors une torture qui se révèlera être libératrice. Une collection d'OS pour plonger dans les rêves de Graham... Ainsi que ses synonymes. Cauchemar. Invention. Ambition. Désir. Utopie. Observez, lisez, de toute manière vous ne pourrez pas l'empêcher de sombrer dans la plus délicieuse des démences.


Bien le bonjour et bienvenue dans cette collection d'OS !  
Attention au Rating M plus que justifié : après tout, ce sont les histoires d'un cannibale.  
Non-Con pour ce chapitre. Mort omniprésente, torture... Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

* * *

**Synonyme 1 : Cauchemar**

**- Hannigram - **

Will tenta de défaire l'épaisse sangle de cuir qui immobilisait son poignet droit. C'était inutile, mais pire encore, il réalisa qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Il soupira, avant de se laisser glisser le long de l'échelle. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment. Mais là encore il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était Hannibal, occupé à tailler un crayon à l'aide de son scalpel.

_« Avez-vous mal ?_ Demanda Will en tentant de se redresser.

_- De quelle sorte de douleur parlez-vous ?_

_- Physique, mentale... Quelle est la différence ? »_

Hannibal aida son patient à se redresser, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son fauteuil favori. Il tenait une longue seringue, remplie d'un liquide transparent. Son habituel sourire avait le don d'irriter Will. Son bras le grattait atrocement. Il devait avoir enduré une dizaine de piqûres, à en juger les bleus qui maculaient le creux de son coude.

_« Souffrez-vous ? _Insista Will.

_- Et vous ?_

_- Jour et nuit. C'est à cause de vous. Mais ça nous le savons déjà._

_- Nuit et jour. C'est à cause de moi. »_

La respiration de Will marqua un arrêt, avant de reprendre. Hannibal remarqua cette légère pause, et il en profita pour s'emparer du bras attaché. L'aiguille perça un nouveau trou dans la peau, faisant éclater une veine au passage. Le sang coula, et le psychiatre posa ses lèvres contre. Ses dents s'incrustèrent dans la chair, pompant le liquide rouge.

_« Pourquoi souffrez-vous ?_

_- La mort m'effraye, _souffla Hannibal en essuyant ses lèvres couleur carmin._ J'ai peur, Will. Voilà pourquoi j'essaye de faire de la Mort une bonne amie._

_- Qui avez vous vu mourir ?_

_- Mon père. Une balle dans le dos. Ma mère. Brûlée vive. Ma sœur..._

_- Que lui est-il arrivé ? _Demanda Will. _Hannibal ! »_

Les dents du psychologue frôlèrent les joues de Will. Ce dernier ravala sa salive, convaincu que sa dernière heure était proche. Hannibal pressa son visage contre les cheveux de Will. Il puait la maladie. Son cerveau rongé par la maladie. Hannibal glissa ses doigts dans les boucles noires des cheveux de Will.

_« Votre mémoire s'enfuit petit à petit._

_- Grâce à vous, _dit Will en prenant appuis sur un barreau de l'échelle. _Je vous déteste. Vous êtes un poison._

_- Non. Mais cela en est. »_

Hannibal s'empara d'un petit flacon jusque là resté dans sa poche, et il aspira son contenu grâce à son aiguille. Il se désintéressa du bras de Will, pour défaire sa chaussure droite. Il trouva une veine, juste là, sous la peau fine de sa cheville. Il piqua, et un peu de sang remonta dans la seringue. Puis, avec une douceur infinie, il commença à presser. Presque aussitôt, toute sensation sembla impossible. Après une longue minute d'attente, Hannibal attrapa le pied de Will. Il compta les os à travers la peau, avant d'exercer une légère pression.

_« Saviez vous qu'en Chine, il était de tradition pour les femmes de plier leurs pieds ? Avec le temps, ils ne mesuraient plus que douze centimètres. Dix, pour les maris les plus fortunés. »_

La poigne s'accentua, mais Will ne sentait absolument rien. Il voyait son pied se déformer dans les mains de son bourreau, et des perles de sueur couvraient son front. Un craquement se fit entendre, venu d'un orteil trop compressé. Hannibal relâcha sa prise, visiblement satisfait. Cette fois il posa sa main sur le ventre de Will, lui indiquant le lieu de la prochaine injection.

_« Ceux qui ont fait du mal à votre famille, sont-ils morts ? _Haleta Will en tentant de s'essuyer. _Que leur avait vous fait ?_

_- Voulez-vous vraiment savoir ?_

_- Je veux comprendre._

_- Décapitation. Dans la pure tradition. Il n'y en a qu'un qui a souffert. _

_- Vous ?_

_- Oui. »_

Hannibal força Will à s'asseoir sur un tabouret qu'il venait d'amener. Il nettoya avec précautions son poignet libre, le posant sur ses jambes. L'agent ne tenta même pas de se débattre, obsédé par l'autre flacon débouché par Hannibal. Il avait écrit de lui même « KCl » sur l'étiquette, et Will comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une solution létale de chlorure de Potassium. Le psychiatre inspira, avant de remonter la manche de son captif. Il mordilla l'avant bras, cherchant du bout de la langue une veine saillante. Il en trouva une, et ses dents sectionnèrent la chair pour l'atteindre. Le sang coula un moment, ravissante satisfaction pour les papilles du cannibale.

_« Quel goût ça a ?_ Demanda le captif.

_- Vous devriez le savoir. Après tout, vous avez mangé à ma table. _

_- Personne n'en était conscient._

_- J'aurais voulu vous cuisiner Hobbs. Mais vous l'avez tellement, tellement déchiqueté..._

_- C'est une marque d'amour ?_ Souffla Will en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

- _Non. Les humains idiots ne sont que des porcs. »_

Hannibal déboutonna la chemise pourpre de Will, pour tâter la chair de son ventre blanc. Il pouvait sentir les muscles sous la peau. En appuyant un peu plus, il pouvait sentir les entrailles se crisper sous ses pressions. Son nez frôla le nombril de Will, qui frémit face à ce contact plus intime. Allait-il l'éventrer, là ? Cette pensée le réconfortait, au moins sa tête ne le ferait plus souffrir. Il inspira,en sentant les dents du psychologue se poser sur ses hanches.

_« La chair humaine a la particularité de s'adapter au mode de vie,_ dit Hannibal en serrant la taille de Will. _Prenez un sportif et sa viande sèche aura le goût du lapin. Prenez un horrible coureur de jupons et sa viande filandreuse sentira la Camargue. »_

Will tourna la tête. Sa tête lui faisait mal, et il n'était pas certain d'être parfaitement conscient de ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux. Les mains d'Hannibal lui faisaient peur, mais curieusement, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Sa jambe commençait à se réveiller, et la douleur de ses os brisés attira son attention. Quand la seringue remplie de chlorure effleura son bassin, son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines.

_« Le chlorure de Potassium est utilisé pour les condamnations à mort. Certains prisonniers s'affamaient volontairement, au moment de la pesée, trois semaines avant la condamnation. Puis ils s'engraissaient, espérant survivre à l'injection létale. _

_- Ça marchait ?_

_- L'espoir fait vivre. Pas dans ces cas,_ dit Hannibal en frôlant le renflement de l'os iliaque de Will. _Avez vous peur ?_

_- Plus maintenant._

_- Vous ne serez que meilleur. »_

Hannibal souleva les hanches de sa proie, les plaquant aux barreaux de l'échelle. Will n'opposa aucune résistance, perdu dans ses inquiétudes. Les dents de l'aîné caressèrent ses clavicules, et il se rappela qu'il était en danger de mort. L'imitateur, c'était lui. De quel crime allait-il s'inspirer, cette fois ? Will tenta d'éclaircir son esprit sans succès. Hannibal arrêta en sentant le rythme cardiaque accélérer un peu plus.

_« Avez-vous déjà eu le sentiment d'être impuissant face à ce qui vous arrive ? _Murmura Hannibal en forçant Will à se retourner. _Ne plus être maître de la situation ?_

_- Je n'ai jamais été maître. _

_- C'est regrettable. Vous vous sentez si puissant quand cela arrive. Vous vous êtes échappé pour venir ici. Est-ce une demande ? Demandez le moi, Will. Demandez moi d'abréger vos souffrances. »_

Will tiqua, avant d'arquer son dos. Pour toute réponse, Hannibal plaqua le visage du captif contre un barreau, brisant ses lunettes. Du sang coula de son nez, avant de se déverser dans sa bouche. Le psychologue se plaqua dans le dos de son patient. Il essuya de force le sang, pour en caser un peu plus entre les lèvres de Will. Il avala, d'abord difficilement, puis avec un étrange plaisir. Ce goût, il le connaissait. Au fond de ses tripes, il le connaissait. Il respira calmement, pour ne pas s'étouffer. La pression dans son dos s'accentua légèrement. Le souffle chaud d'Hannibal l'électrisa, avant de lui glacer le sang.

_« Je ne souffre pas. _

_- L'euthanasie n'a pas lieu d'être alors, _dit Hannibal en plantant ses dents dans l'oreille de Will. _Savez-vous quelle partie du corps est la plus exquise ?_

_- Les joues,_ répondit Will en voûtant un peu plus son dos. _Ce sont les joues._

_- Prenez celles d'un chanteur ou d'un joueur de cor de chasse. Régalez vous, je vous inviterai encore à ma table._

_- En prison, vous ne pouvez avoir de table._

_- J'ai connu l'emprisonnement une fois dans ma vie, cela m'a amplement suffit._

_- Que voulez-vous ?_ Murmura Will en sentant son corps se tendre.

_- Vous tester._

_- N'est-ce pas ce que vous faites depuis des semaines ? »_

Hannibal étouffa un léger rire, avant de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de Will. Il tira de toutes ses forces en arrière, faisant craquer le cou de l'agent. Il grimaça, mais il n'ajouta pas un seul mot. Après quelques secondes, le psychologue relâcha enfin son étreinte. Will se laissa tomber au sol, laissant ses bras à découvert. Hannibal en profita pour s'en saisir à nouveau. Le chlorure trembla un instant dans ses mains, avant de disparaître dans les veines offertes. Presque aussitôt, le cannibale plaqua ses lèvres sur la petite blessure. Il aspira aussi fort que possible.

_« La moitié pour vous, _dit doucement Hannibal en léchant ses lèvres, _la moitié pour moi. Cela me semble être un marché équitable._

_- Étouffez-vous avec. _

_- Oh cela ne me tuera pas. _

_- Vous vous aimez trop pour cela. Vous m'avariez, pourquoi ?_

_- Vous dévorer serait un crime envers moi. Votre esprit est malsain. La première fois que je vous ai vu, j'ai fantasmé sur votre mort. Je pensais vous asseoir à ma table, vous droguer et ouvrir votre crâne. Faire frire de minuscules morceaux de votre cervelle sous vos yeux. Puis j'ai senti ce parfum de mort. Cette odeur entêtante qui transpire de votre pauvre tête. »_

Les yeux de Will se fermèrent un moment, il ne voulait plus le voir. Il voulait le tuer. Le faire disparaître de la surface de la terre. Une tension sur le bas de son dos lui indiqua qu'une autre aiguille venait de perforer sa peau. Presque immédiatement, ses deux jambes l'abandonnèrent. Son bassin était brûlant. Hannibal s'empara de son visage, pour le forcer à s'éveiller. Il le secoua doucement, avant de sourire. Il avait déjà fait ça. Le dévorer n'était pas une bonne idée, ses chairs étaient contaminées. Mais son sang. Son sang avait le goût de la folie et de la victoire. Hannibal était certain de devenir ivre s'il en abusait. Mais il voulait vider Will de ce jus rouge, lui faire comprendre ses erreurs. Lui faire comprendre qu'il ne souffrirait plus jamais. Hannibal détacha sa victime de l'échelle, pour le traîner jusqu'à son canapé bleu pâle.

_« Vous ne voulez pas que je souffre ?_ Dit Will en tentant de s'adosser.

_- Je ne torture jamais mes victimes. Je préfère une exécution rapide, pour ne pas stresser la viande. Elle est meilleure ainsi._

_- Je suis votre premier ?_

_- Non, non. J'ai un jour gravé la poitrine d'un déchet de la société, avant de lui prélever ses joues._

_- Avez-vous aimé ?_ Demanda l'agent en tentant de repousser une main trop pressée. _Avez-vous aimé lui faire subir ça ?_

_- Mettez-vous dans ma peau, comme vous le faites si bien. »_

Will ferma les yeux, et un immense élan de rage submergea son esprit. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Hannibal, scrutant ses émotions. Dieu que son esprit souffrait. Son corps ne sentait rien, pas même les petits os brisés méthodiquement. Le tueur s'était à nouveau emparé de son pied, et les articulations ne mettaient pas longtemps à céder, faute de résistance.

_« Que voyez-vous ?_

_- De la folie. Il n'y a plus rien à aimer en vous._

_- C'est ce que m'a dit la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé. L'histoire se répète inlassablement. Mais je ne peux cesser d'être ainsi._

_- Je vois beaucoup de colère en vous,_ murmura Will. _Il est encore temps de la calmer._

_- Non, je ne peux l'étouffer. »_

La lame du scalpel entailla sans difficulté le tissu du pantalon de Will, partant de sa cheville pour remonter jusqu'à sa cuisse. Les chairs blanches attirèrent encore l'attention du cannibale, le poussant à les respirer. Elles sentaient un mélange de peur et de faiblesse. Les muscles avaient été rendus mous, malléables. Celui qui glissait sous ses doigts, c'était le couturier. S'il le sectionnait, là ? Pour le retirer. Il pourrait en faire quelque chose de délicieux. Un muscle long, plat. Hannibal savait déjà comment l'accommoder. Mais il réservait cela à quelqu'un d'autre. Will se retourna avec la force de ces bras, présentant son dos. A nouveau, le scalpel trancha le tissu, dévoilant la vaste étendue de peau.

_« La peau peut faire une couverture de livre magnifique. Séchée, elle offre un cuir impeccable et parfumé. Contrairement au cuir animal, celui d'un Homme sera tellement lisse qu'on pourrait le confondre avec une étoffe. _

_- Combien ?_

_- Une trentaine,_ dit calmement Hannibal en désignant une étagère de sa bibliothèque.

_- Voulez-vous me garder auprès de vous ?_

_- Il n'y a que votre enveloppe extérieure qui n'est pas pourrie. »_

Les dents d'Hannibal passèrent sur les omoplates de Will, le faisant frémir à nouveau. La chaleur de ses lèvres avait quelque chose d'étrange, de malsain. L'entaille lui arracha un cri, et Will comprit que la lame était en train de redessiner sa colonne vertébrale. Le sang coulait à flots, tâchant irrémédiablement le canapé.

_« Vous allez devoir brûler le meuble, _dit Will.

_- Non, il rejoindra les autres. _Ce n'est pas la première fois que je laisse des traces.

_- Et vous ne détruisez rien ?_

_- Détruire attire l'attention. Conserver éloigne les curieux. Calmez-vous. »_

Les doigts d'Hannibal passèrent dans la plaie ouverte, intenable douleur pour Will qui se cambra malgré lui. Là encore, les lèvres se posèrent pour boire le délicieux sang. Son visage était maculé, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Avec un léger sourire, Hannibal força Will à se tourner sur le ventre. Cela apaisa temporairement la douleur, et une dernière injection le soulagea définitivement. Quelques secondes plus tard, un tiraillement lui indiqua que son bourreau était en train de recoudre les deux pans de peau. Les cuisses de Will étaient en train de se réveiller, il constata avec horreur et lassitude qu'Hannibal s'était simplement assit dessus.

_« Vous me détruisez, vous recollez les morceaux._

_- C'est un fait, _murmura Hannibal en terminant son travail. _Les cicatrices donnent un aspect unique au cuir. Une peau trop lisse est ennuyeuse. Votre bras. »_

Will ne réfléchit même pas, et il tendit son bras en arrière. Il devina qu'il recevait une autre injection de chlorure, à en juger la succion qui était venue juste après. Son cœur commençait à ralentir, la dose de poison devenait trop élevée. Il tenta de se retourner, mais c'était impossible. Will soupira, avant d'enfouir son visage dans un épais coussin. Il essuya le sang coagulé de son nez, et il ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait que subir. Loin, à l'autre bout de la salle, son arme de service le narguait. Mais oserait-il tuer s'il en avait l'occasion ? Une main s'écrasa sur sa nouvelle cicatrice, faisant gémir Will. Puis elle se fit plus douce, plus caressante, jusqu'à atteindre ses reins.

_« Pourquoi aimer les reins à ce point ? _

_- Ce sont eux qui purifient le corps,_ soupira Hannibal en pressant ses doigts dans la chair. _Ils retirent toutes les impuretés de notre organisme._

_- Vous donnez un sens biblique à des organes._

_- Certes. Dieu a dû s'amuser, en créant le corps humain. A la fois si fort et si faible. Mais dieu est mort. Son corps et ses idées étaient trop vieilles. »_

Les muscles de Will se tendirent à l'unisson en sentant que la boucle de sa ceinture avait été ouverte, pour la retirer ensuite. Son cœur accéléra encore, au bord de la rupture. Cette fois, la douleur prit naissance tout en haut de ses cuisses, une main qui les serrait avec une force incroyable. L'agent se dit qu'Hannibal devait avoir serré de nombreuses gorges pour avoir une telle force. Combien ? Il ne saurait pas le dire. Il était même persuadé que le psychologue avait perdu le compte depuis bien longtemps. Après quelques secondes de ce traitement douloureux, Will senti l'air sur ses jambes. Il ne pouvait que constater sa nudité. Sa tension menaçait de faire exploser son crâne.

_« Je ne veux pas ressentir ça vivant, achevez moi._

_- Je ne peux vous offrir cela. »_

La douleur le transperça, et Will aurait voulu le frapper jusqu'à ce que ses poings saignent. Il cria, en sentant deux mains sur ses hanches. Le souffle chaud de son tortionnaire sifflait dans son oreille, et il aurait voulu qu'on la lui arrache. Des dents se plantèrent dans son épaule, et une dernière aiguille rencontra son cou, fatale.

oOo

Will se leva en sursaut, couvert de sueur. Un cauchemar, voilà, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il reprit difficilement son souffle, encore perdu dans ses sensations. Après un long moment, il se rendit compte qu'il se sentait étonnamment bien. Sa tête ne le faisait plus souffrir. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua l'état de ses draps et de ses sous-vêtements. Will jura à voix basse, avant de se replonger dans ses couvertures. Au moins, il aura quelque chose à dire en consultation.

* * *

Et voici le premier OS d'une petite collection écrite pour le plaisir. Il y en a 5 au total.

**Review ? :)**


End file.
